1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recording of information on a storage medium. The invention further relates to the transmission of information over a computer network and subsequently storing the information on a storage medium, such as a removable storage medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
Systems utilized to download information such as computer programs, music, and images over a network or the Internet from a server to a computer such as a Personal Computer (“PC”) are known. In conventional systems, when data is downloaded, it is stored on a hard disk drive of the PC. If a user desires to store the downloaded information on a removable medium, the information which has been stored on the hard disk drive is subsequently transferred to a removable storage medium such as a CD-R, a CD-RW, or a DVD-RAM. However, the present inventor has noticed that additional time is needed after the download to transfer the information from the hard disk to the removable medium.